With the development of the electronic technology, more and more electronic products have been developed, and more and more attention has been paid to the security of secret file data in an electronic device. Particularly, since the working with computers has been normal, most of the secret files related to the benefits of a user are directly stored in computers.
More and more enterprise customers especially pay attention to the security of secret file data in an electronic device. In order to prevent local data from being freely copied, the enterprise customers need to adopt technical means to isolate a data interface, for example, an USB storage device is filtered by using driver layer codes in a computer.
However, the inventor finds at least the following issues in the solution mentioned above.
Since the driver layer codes may be uninstalled on a level of an operating system, the local data may not be really protected. Therefore, there is a technical issue in the conventional technology: in the case of filtering a data transmission electronic device by using driver layer codes, the local data may not be really protected since the driver layer codes may be uninstalled on a level of an operating system.